


A Fairy-Tale, A Fancy-Flight

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 賽巴斯汀不該在生日當天獨自一人。克里斯帶著星巴克過來，還有初吻。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Fairy-Tale, A Fancy-Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132952) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 作者按：一如往常，本文出於喜歡，並無不敬之意。  
> 此為慶祝賽巴斯汀・斯坦的生日而快速創作的故事。題目取材自Dean Martin的《Once Upon A Time》：  
> it was a fantasy, a fairy-tale, a fancy-flight  
> and then it all came true  
> once upon a time, last night…

今天是賽巴斯汀的生日。他倚著公寓陽台細瘦的鐵製圍欄，思考這件事，心事重重。陽台並不大，剛好容納一、兩張椅子，一張小桌子，還有他的望遠鏡，若紐約市的夜景真的允許星光穿透層層霓虹燈。

大部分夜晚他並不在意。他熱愛紐約，浪漫情懷、紙醉金迷；移民的希望、劇場的華麗。他熱愛這座城市的動力，蓬勃的生命力在血液裡疾行穿梭、快速撞擊。

今天晚上悶熱又黏膩，典型的八月夜晚。濕熱的古銅色調無所不在，暑氣沿著脊椎往下探，悄悄地從疲憊的毛孔將汗水引出。凌晨兩點鐘，屋裡的冷氣開著，他大可以往後退，讓冷空氣將他包圍，可是。

凌晨兩點鐘，他的生日，又一個生日過去了。他稍早前跟一群朋友一起共進晚餐、啜飲小酒，覆盆子檸檬蛋糕口味的伏特加在他的舌尖流連。如閃爍雲朵的笑聲依依不捨，消散在夜裡。

他並不孤獨。他知道他不應該感到孤獨。他知道自己並不擅長孤獨。

指尖輕敲冰涼的鐵製圍欄，肌膚紀錄金屬的形狀與曲線，得到昏昏欲睡的好奇心作為回應。

他並不孤獨，因為他現在有朋友了，他還擁有當年那個小男孩想都不敢想的事業。他有母親，還有繼父，他明天——今天——會前往書香瀰漫，古樸優雅的房子，探望他們。

他看著城市燈火閃閃，玩弄無盡的色彩。淡黃、朱紅、翠綠。櫻草，還有悲傷的金黃。

放在屋內的手機響起。他回頭望向敞開的門，手機又響了，辛納屈的歌聲在空氣中以做作的甜蜜唱著：Lately I find myself gazing at stars, like someone in love。

他在歌詞唱到第三句的時候走回屋裡，拿起電話。「克里斯？」

「嘿！」波士頓的夜晚與自由出現在電話的另一端。這並不算隱喻，賽巴斯汀向來覺得克里斯聽起來就像是自由，像是一個懂得如何用全身放聲大笑的人，快樂無比。克里斯公開談論自己的焦慮，在需要幫助的時候向朋友、家人、兄弟姐妹的尋求援助。賽巴斯汀為自己為其中一員感到榮幸。

「嘿！」克里斯又說了一次，想也知道是因為賽巴斯汀尚未回應。「你在忙嗎？」

「沒。你不是在拍戲嗎？」

「沒，幾天前搞定了。你還在紐約吧！」

「嗯。」他重重的躺在沙發上，踢掉靴子，一條腿垂在地板上。反正也沒人在看。而且，他喜歡讓自己垂掛在傢俱上面。「在家。波士頓如何？」

「永遠都那麼棒。」克里斯說。「可是我不在那裡。你怎麼在家裡閒著？」

「你在哪？需要我過去把你從另一個土石流中救出來嗎？」

「也就那麼一次而已。」克里斯為自己辯護。「而且你總有一天還是得跟我一起去露營的。今天不是你生日嗎？」

「那就別把你的帳篷掉到溪水中以茲證明。」他仰頭倚靠和善的靠墊。「 _Mi-e dor de tine._ 」我想你。我想你，而且我很高興你打電話來，我喜歡聽你的聲音。

「什麼？」

「你如果不是在家，那你在哪？」

「我知道你剛剛不是這麼說的。百分之百肯定。你怎麼沒出去用酒拳打掛所有人，去卡拉OK唱八零年代的歌？」

「那是剛剛。真可惜你錯過了我詮釋的《Dancing With Myself》。別指望重播。」

克里斯沈默了一秒。「⋯⋯《Dancing With Myself》。」

「Billy Idol？我該不會比你還懂美國流行音樂吧！真是不可置信。」

「不是，我的意思是——算了。我他媽的當然知道Billy Idol。太羞辱人了。你剛剛羞辱了我耶！你還好嗎？」

這次輪到賽巴斯汀說：「什麼？」他沒預料話題會轉換得如此迅速又真誠。他當然應該很好。克里斯了解人的情緒，克里斯是個好人。他太好了，既光輝又有瑕疵，既勇敢又美好。他是這個勇敢新世界裡最好的人，是賽巴斯汀所認識的人當中最好的一個。

「說吧！」克里斯說。「別對我撒謊，小子。史蒂夫・羅傑斯會哭的。」

史蒂夫・羅傑斯。美國隊長。另一個好人代表。

賽巴斯汀躺在沙發上，空蕩的公寓提供無聲的庇護。公寓內的空間好多，多得可以讓他隨心所欲擺放想要的物品：書籍、經典電影海報，還有科幻小說紀念品。他有時候可能有些過了頭，可是他從未有過屬於自己的空間。賽巴斯汀閉上眼睛。

他不是一個好人。他努力成為一個好人。他努力讓自己堅強、快樂、對有幸擁有的一切感恩。他母親的堅韌不拔。他們在這第二個新國家所建構的生活。他的粉絲——他有粉絲啊，這件事總是讓他感到震驚又開心。還有克里斯這個朋友。

而他是自私的，內心痛苦，疲憊不已。他允許自己感受那些情緒，僅此一晚。可是面對克里斯從電話裡傳來的康慨關懷，他有些討厭那樣的自己。克里斯打電話來祝他生日快樂，賽巴斯汀應該微笑道謝，由衷為這樣的關心感到高興。他是啊，他真的是。

他只是想要更多。

他只是不想再感到孤獨。

他只是想依偎在克里斯的強壯的懷裡，被他擁抱直到自己又再次感到快樂。因為他會的，他知道自己會的。但此時此刻卻難如登天。他很難不去想其它的生日、其它的人生、過去的人生，還有種種可能。那些他母親以為他早該忘懷的惡夢，糾纏童年的食人怪與秘密警察，兩者總是撐開大耳朵，傾耳偷聽，隨時準備碎人筋骨。厭倦了隨時都得保持快樂，否則即是忘恩負義，但此話說來不假。

賽巴斯汀說羅馬尼亞話的時候，總是把克里斯逗得很開心。這也是他這麼做的原因。為了克里斯，因為克里斯被他逗得很開心。

「我沒事。」他說。「 _Sunt bine._ 」

「才怪。」克里斯說。「我不買帳。所以你沒在忙囉！」

「我在跟你說話，如果這也算的話。」

「哎呦！」克里斯頓了下。他在跟什麼人說話，聲音模糊。然後又說：「你那是嘲諷嗎？我實在無法分辨你真正的意思。」

「 _Nu._ 不是。」賽巴斯汀抬起一隻手，手指在空中揮舞，懶洋洋地彈奏蕭邦，對著一室沈默，彈給外頭擾攘的燈海聽。他的母親彈得更好，他只是⋯⋯還可以。「我喜歡跟你說話。」

「喔。你——喔。」是驚訝，是滿意，更像是對讚美感到害羞。克里斯的情緒表達總是那麼咨意自在。他開誠布公，手上的牌全攤在桌上。克里斯應該擁有一個跟他同樣毫無戒心的人。同樣耀眼奪目的人。

帶著誇大但真誠的感傷，克里斯說：「好吧！既然你喜歡跟我說話，那就說吧！生日不快樂？」

「沒事。我玩得很開心。你在哪裡？」電話裡的背景傳來吵雜聲。吱吱喳喳的話語，汽車喇叭的鳴響。

「在走路。你為什麼不喜歡生日？」

賽巴斯汀坐了起來，一條腿捲曲。其中一顆沙發靠墊決定翻身，從靠墊懸崕一躍而下，落在地板上。他瞪著那顆靠墊，厭惡這樣的隱喻。「我沒有不喜歡生日。我只⋯⋯」

什麼呢？想太多，想把自己裹進夜裡，想偷得片刻假裝自己一如這些日子以來那般自信、無懼、快樂，假裝自己對快樂不易一無所知？或者想哭就哭，無需任何理由？

雖然克里斯看不見他，他還是聳聳肩。「我好想有一台更好的望遠鏡。」

又一陣沈默。也是，反正他的回答沒什麼邏輯。他又看了看那顆自我放逐的靠墊。至少是平安著陸。軟綿綿，毛茸茸的寶藍色。

克里斯以超乎他預料，更柔和的語氣問道：「你喜歡觀星？喔，你當然喜歡。靠，我記得你曾經說過。你想成為太空人，你愛死了在火星上面生活的概念，你——我真是個蠢蛋，對不起。但我想說的不是這個。可能太亮了，對嗎？紐約。」克里斯現在聽起來有些上氣不接下氣，可能正在快步走路。

「我愛紐約。」賽巴斯汀說道，因為確實如此。「我只是⋯⋯希望會更容易些。現在。我什麼時候跟你說過火星的事？」

「嗯⋯⋯」克里斯現在聽來既氣喘吁吁又心懷愧疚。「我⋯⋯可能⋯⋯你在一個訪談裡提到過。為什麼這麼多樓梯啊！」

「樓梯？」總好過你看我的訪談吧！這是他迫不急待想問的問題。

「樓梯。」克里斯同意道。「往你家的樓梯。」

「⋯⋯往⋯⋯我⋯⋯等等，什麼？」

「說到這個。」克里斯說著，一陣敲門聲興奮地迴盪在不再空蕩的空間裡。

賽巴斯汀倏地從沙發上跳起來，小跑步穿過客廳，一把將門打開，然後怔怔地望著站在另一頭的克里斯・伊凡。

「嗨！」克里斯說著，遞出一個星巴克杯子。誘人的榛果巧克力咖啡香氣飄散而出，瀰漫空氣裡。「生日快樂？如果你要的話，我絕對可以買一台望遠鏡給你，還可以唱Billy Idol給你聽，可是街角有一家星巴克，而且你喜歡星巴克，然後我喜歡看你微笑的樣子，然後你現在有點在盯著我看，我在想我是不是應該道歉還是跑掉還是怎樣——」

「克里斯。」賽巴斯汀打斷他的話。

又一個永恆的一秒鐘，他們注視著彼此。克里斯朝他的方向傾了一下星巴克杯子，塞巴斯汀伸手接過。

「啊，你想不想⋯⋯你要不要⋯⋯進來？」

「好啊？」克里斯挪了挪重量，尷尬又可愛又美好。「我是指，假如你不⋯⋯沒在忙的話⋯⋯」

「我沒在忙。我跟你說了我沒在忙。」他把門關上，轉過身，躊躇著。原本熟悉的公寓突然變成為待發掘的未知領域。克里斯在這裡。克里斯在這裡，和他一起。「我——謝謝你。 _Mulţumesc._ 你為什麼⋯⋯你怎麼會⋯⋯你要喝點什麼嗎？還是——」

「我想你。」克里斯說道。他站在客廳的中央，大手無助地揮著，然後停了一下。他注意到那顆孤單的靠墊，將之撿起，放回原處。「我只是——我知道今天是你的生日。我打給你的時候。我想——我不知道自己在想什麼。我想見你，然後也許——我真是該死的蠢蛋。對不起，別聽我說話。」

「你替我帶了星巴克。」賽巴斯汀說。「在凌晨兩點，我的生日。」接著又說：「你還解救了我的靠墊。」接著又說：「我喜歡聽你說話。」然後他們不知怎的，彼此面對面站著，距離近得可以共享一個呼吸，一個碰觸，一個初吻。

「真的嗎？」克里斯對此揭示大感震驚。「我是指，我都說些蠢得要命的鳥話——天啊，我剛剛說了鳥話——在你的客廳裡——」

「我的客廳聽過更糟的。」

「是喔？」克里斯抬起一隻手，謹慎又緩慢，像是春天的中央公園裡，伸展綻放的花瓣，如夢似幻。賽巴斯汀屏住呼吸，一隻手緊握著塑膠杯，害怕自己隨時會從夢中醒來。然後，克里斯的指尖輕觸他的臉，滑過臉頰，一切如此真實。

「我想我說了我喜歡看你微笑。」克里斯說道，波士頓的真心表露無遺，一如他緊張的時候，堅決的時候，在乎的時候。「我如果沒說的話，那我現在說。我喜歡你微笑的樣子。」

「你讓我想要微笑。」賽巴斯汀低語。克里斯的手往上滑，纏繞他的髮梢，兩人同時前傾，克里斯的唇貼上他的唇。

「我要帶你去觀星。」克里斯吻著他，低聲回答。話語在親吻之間，在列齒細咬唇瓣之際，在舌尖試探性地舔舐、挑逗的時候，找到縫隙。「我要帶你去一個只有我們還有星星的地方，你可以跟我介紹你在這裡無法看見的一切，所有你想看的一切，或許我可以讓你更想微笑⋯⋯」

賽巴斯汀笑得更燦爛了。他可以在接吻的時候想要微笑，想要大笑。他從未有過這樣的感受，一種似無重量，目眩神迷，熱烈熾灼的喜悅，滲入骨子裡。他喃喃地說：「你這是在聳恿我跟你一起去露營嗎？」克里斯笑聲融入親吻中。

「這樣有效嗎？」

「大概吧。你得再加把勁。我可能需要更有力的游說。」他移開身體，以便將他的星巴克放在桌上。克里斯又把他拉進懷裡，一刻也不願分開，他說：「你看起來很快樂。」句子裡隱藏著問號。

「是啊。」賽巴斯汀說著，頓了一下，咀嚼剛剛的話。他是啊。而且毫不費力。榛果與咖啡的香氣，夜晚空氣的粘膩，還有克里斯的味道，全都覆在他的唇瓣，滲進他的靈魂。遠處的城市燈火閃爍著肯定。沙發靠墊也雀躍不已。「是啊。我現在的確是。」

「很好。」

「我沒辦法——我有時候並不，快樂。剛剛的時候。我會——」他不曉得自己為什麼要告訴克里斯這些。他從未對任何人說過這些事。可是克里斯必須知道，在他全心投入之前了解。「 _Singuratic._ 疲倦。孤獨。我不曉得。」

「是啊。」克里斯的眼睛注視著他，沒有閃躲。一隻大手撫上他的臉，捧著他的臉頰。「我在電話裡感覺到了。謝謝你讓我知道。」

「我不確定這種事值得說謝謝——」

「謝謝你對我的信任。」克里斯的目光堅定，捧著他的臉的那隻手亦然。「你也不用一天到晚都很快樂，不然我還真會擔心。那樣好像外星人還是什麼的，然後我不一定會吻你。喔，不對，我還是會吻你，因為你實在太棒了。我們可以一起想辦法。我跟選角導演見面的時候會慌恐，你不想覺得孤獨，我們一定可以應付的，我們可以一起應付所有一切。然後你可以像剛剛那樣再吻我一次嗎？」

「好。」賽巴斯汀說著，將手臂圈著克里斯的腰，讓雙手熟悉結實肌肉的蜿蜒起伏，在掌中指間感受克里斯的實在與強壯。「好。無論什麼事，包括你那些潛在的外星人。我們一定可以的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者按：我決定不翻譯歌名跟歌詞，原汁原味也不錯。Also, my gratitude to luni for letting me translate this fic into Chinese. I hope the translation did justice to this wonderfully sweet story.


End file.
